


Perfect Vessel II

by HentaiCactus



Series: Perfect Vessel [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Babies, F/M, Family, Nursing, POV Second Person, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus
Summary: You give birth to Sephiroth's first child. After healing you, he immediately mates with you again, intent on conceiving a second offspring.
Relationships: Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Series: Perfect Vessel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721791
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100
Collections: HentaiCactus's Fics Written With No Wordcount Restriction, HentaiCactus's Reader Inserts





	Perfect Vessel II

You've just given birth to your first child, and before she is taken away to have tests run on her, the scientist brings her over to you to be fed. You cradle your daughter to your chest and she latches onto a nipple with little fuss and begins to feed.

Sephiroth wasn't allowed in the room for the birth, but he observed from elsewhere in the lab. He isn't allowed contact with his child, either, so that no attachments can form between them. Once the baby finishes feeding and is taken away, Sephiroth is allowed to enter the lab.

You pull your hospital gown up to cover your breasts, even though you know you have nothing to be embarrassed about. It's not like he hasn't already seen them.

One of the scientists approaches with a green materia, but Sephiroth plucks it from her hand and equips it to his own armor, waving her away.

The scientist leaves, leaving the two of you alone.

Sephiroth sits beside you on the lab table and carefully slides his hand up your thigh, under your hospital gown until his hand lightly cups your pussy, still bare and raw from the birth. A green glow shines through the thin fabric as he applies a Curaga spell to your ravaged flesh. The pain fades gradually as the spell does its work, and soon your body is entirely healed from all the effects of giving birth.

Once you're fully healed, Sephiroth deactivates the magic, but doesn't move his hand away from your pussy.

"So, Perfect Vessel," he says, "are you ready to conceive my second child?"

You're not sure you really want to go through another pregnancy so soon, but you would do anything to have the chance to be close to him.

You nod.

He presses his hand against your pussy, lightly rubbing until his fingers are coated with your slick. He pulls his hand out from between your thighs and lifts you onto his lap. You keep the hospital gown on so stray drops of milk don't leak onto his clothes. Sephiroth, of course, does not actually undress, just opens his pants to release his cock. You've never actually seen him entirely naked and this time he's not even topless, although his coat does reveal a generous slice of his chest.

You lay your hands against his exposed chest as he aligns his cock with your entrance and slowly pushes in, his thick rod filling up your pussy. He wraps his arms around you, holding you close to him as he gently rocks his hips. It feels good, but it doesn't really seem like he's trying to get either of you off. If you didn't know better, you'd think he just wanted an excuse to hug you. But that can't be right. Sephiroth, the perfect SOLDIER, couldn't possibly have feelings for a human modified with monster DNA who was created for the sole purpose of reproducing with him. It's not as though he views you as a person. He even calls you Perfect Vessel as if that's your name. At least most of the scientists who take care of you actually use your real name.

He strokes his hand through your hair and you wonder if maybe he does have some kind of feelings for you. If he really did this just as an excuse to hold you. He dips his head to kiss your neck, and you wonder if he was ever told what your name is, and if he does know it, does he not use it because he doesn't want anyone to figure out that he might not be as cold-hearted as he seems?

You wrap your arms around Sephiroth's neck and cling tightly to him as he speeds up his thrusts.

You try not to think about the fact that scientists are probably watching the two of you through observation windows. To your audience, this needs to look like you're mating for the sake of producing more offspring. If you give them any indication that you have feelings for Sephiroth, they will not let you see him anymore. The only reason they let the two of you be together like this is because natural conception has produced better results than artificial insemination.

The more your thoughts run away with you, the less aroused you feel. Sephiroth must notice this, because he reaches up to disentangle your arms from around his neck and change positions. Laying you down on the lab table with your legs dangling over the side, he stands up. He is not quite a gentle as usual when he slides his cock back into your pussy. Or maybe it just feels that way to you because you're not wet enough anymore.

"Stop thinking," he says, and starts thrusting into you at a rapid pace that's clearly intended to make you follow that order.

He rubs a thumb over your clit a few times, which jolts your body back into the act, your inner walls growing slicker. But due to the watchful eyes of the scientists, he can't spend too much time attending to your pleasure. He continues to hump into you at a much rougher pace than usual, and you still haven't come by the time he unleashes a hot torrent of cum inside you.

And then he leaves. And you wonder if he actually cares about you at all or if you just imagined that he might have secret feelings for you because it makes you feel better about what your life has been reduced to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're the one who hated Perfect Vessel and you clicked on this fic anyway: leaving any kind of comment at all on this fic will only convince me that you _did_ love the first one and you're just too tsundere to admit it. ;)


End file.
